By His Side
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: A fairly short multi-chapter story. Takes place in 6th year. Hermione learns that Ron has been poisoned and doesn't take it well. What happens during her visits to him? This is my little take on it. I own nothing. The lovely Jo Rowling does and I thank her!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat alone in her dorm room revising her History of Magic essay. She felt grateful to be alone, especially to be spared the company of Lavender Brown, who was becoming more and more insufferable. Lavender only served as a reminder that she and Ron Weasley were further from being in a relationship than they'd ever been. They weren't even speaking. Not for lack of trying on Ron's part, and not because Hermione didn't want to talk to him...she did...she missed him terribly. But most of the time, he was wrapped around Lavender like a weed, her lips smashing firmly on his. This infuriated Hermione, but her anger was merely a way of dealing with the heartache. She avoided Ron and Lavender because she couldn't stand to see him paying that kind of attention to someone else. Because she longed for him to snog _her_ like that. Well, not exactly like _that _and certainly not in public. But being in their presence while they snogged passionately (which was all the time) would bring tears to her eyes, and in front of everyone, which was something she wanted to avoid. What hurt most of all, more than having to hear Lavender talk about how much she adored her "_Won Won,"_ was that there was absolutely no explanation to why she and Ron had gotten together in the first place. Ron had never spoken to her very often. She was an acquaintance, a fellow-Gryffindor, but Hermione thought she was a bit shallow. Of course, she was pretty, but there were many pretty girls at Hogwarts. Ron had never seemed interested in any of them. He'd gone to the Yule Ball, with Padma Patil, someone many sixth-year boys thought was the best-looking girl in their year, and _she_ hadn't held his attention. Hermione had finally gotten the courage to make a move, to ask Ron to Slughorn's party, and he'd agreed to go with her. Not only that, he'd seemed happy to be asked. Then out of nowhere, he was furious with her over something he wouldn't say, and he was snogging Lavender constantly. It made no sense.

Hermione sighed, frustrated that once again, she'd become too distracted by her own despair over Ron to properly do her work. She was an exemplary student, to say the least, but whenever she found herself falling short of her very high standards, it was due to that certain red-head. Looking at the top of her parchment, she realized why she was thinking of him even more than usual. Today was Ron's birthday. She hadn't gotten him a present, which made her feel guilty. That wasn't like her at all, but she simply couldn't stomach the thought of shopping for him. It would have just made her cry even more. She dipped her quill in ink again and started to add a new paragraph, when the door to the dorm flew open and a stricken-looking Ginny stood there, tears in her eyes and out of breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, jumping from her chair. Ginny looked as though she'd seen a ghost. "Ginny? What happened?" Hermione asked. But Ginny shook her head and went to grab Hermione's hand. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"It's Ron..." said Ginny. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "He's been poisoned," Ginny finished, looking terrified.

Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. The color drained from her face.

"What? Oh...please no...he isn't...?" Hermione's mind immediately went to the darkest place possible but she couldn't bring herself to say "dead."

"No. He's just unconscious. I haven't seen him. He's in the hospital wing."

"Let's go," said Hermione swiftly, forgetting she was angry with Ron.

"You go on ahead. I need a minute to collect my thoughts. I just thought you should know."

Hermione ran past her friend, thanking her. She wanted to get to Ron as fast as she could and see for herself that he was going to be alright. But was he? Ginny said he was unconscious. What if he never woke up? What if he didn't make it and he departed this life thinking she hated him? What would she do without him? Would she even be able to continue living in the magical world? How would anything else in her life ever seem important with him gone? These were the thoughts that danced in her mind as she ran down the stairs towards the hospital wing. Tears streamed down her face, she didn't even try to fight them. Her whole body felt tense. She arrived at the hospital wing to find Harry standing outside the doors.

"What happened to him?" demanded Hermione. "How did he get poisoned? You were there? Have you seen him? How does he look?"

"Yes, I was there. No, I haven't seen him, yet. Madam Pomfrey won't let anyone in." said Harry.

Hermione blanched even more at this news, staring at the double doors as though she could pierce a hole in them with her eyes. Harry began to explain how Ron had eaten chocolates with love potion from Romilda, thinking they were a birthday present. How he'd been so out of sorts that he'd hit Harry, so he'd wanted to take Ron immediately to Slughorn for an antidote. Hermione almost told Harry that if he'd paid attention in potions instead of using the Prince's book he would know the antidote already, but she didn't. _Harry wouldn't have any of the ingredients. _She reminded herself. She looked horrified as he explained how Ron had taken a sip of Slughorn's mead and promptly began convulsing. As Harry finished the tale by telling her how he'd thought of the bezoar and found one in the cabinet, she felt relieved they'd been in the place where all those ingredients were kept. _But if he hadn't gone to Slughorn, he wouldn't have been poisoned in the first place_. She thought, lamely. _The love potion probably would have just worn out over time._ Hermione had to hand it to Romilda for knowing how to make such a strong potion, but she also thought it extremely irresponsible. _No one was meant to eat all the chocolates at once,_ thought Hermione, _that's just Ron and his extreme sweet tooth. _ This made Hermione cry all the more, her shoulders beginning to shake with sobs. Harry didn't know quite what to do to comfort her. She got her tears under control on her own, drying them with her sleeve.

"Visitors must get in the way of...whatever treatment..." said Harry, absently, not sure if this was true or not, but feeling just as lost as Hermione. Two fourth year girls came up and Madam Pomfrey opened the doors for them.

"Can we...?" asked Harry.

"Afraid not," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll let you know when you can."

Hermione almost burst into tears once more, but she still tried to contain herself. Harry seemed calm. Perhaps Hermione was worrying unnecessarily. Madam Pomfrey always seemed to come through with the right treatment. And Harry had used the bezoar. He'd stopped the flow of the poison before it could completely take over. Just then Ginny came up to join them, looking much more collected than she had when telling Hermione the news.

"Tell me what happened." she said to Harry, who launched into the tale once more, Hermione's nerves bunching as she listened again in rapt horror.

"I suppose we'll be here for a while," said Ginny, looking sorrowfully at Hermione. Harry conjured chairs for them to sit in, Hermione sinking into one almost immediately. Ginny sat down next to her and patted her shoulder.

"He'll be okay..." she said. "You'll get a chance to make up with him," she added in a whisper so Harry couldn't hear. Hermione nodded. They sat for hours. Hermione was jealous of the two fourth year girls who exited with a third party, the friend they'd been visiting who'd just gotten released. She tried in vain to see a glimpse of Ron's red hair, as the doors stood open.

"Now?" asked Ginny rising from her chair, attempting to enter.

"Still no," said Madam Pomfrey.

To Hermione, the hours felt like days, but she barely noticed she was hungry until Harry suggested they go down to dinner. Hermione just shook her head. She wasn't going anywhere until she laid eyes on Ron.

"I'll go get us something," said Harry. leaving the girls alone. They sat in silence, springing up anxiously again when the doors opened once more, this time, just a nurse leaving to go get more potions from the dungeons.

"Not yet," said Madam Pomfrey, before they could even ask.

"How is he?" Ginny demanded. "At least tell us that."

"He's going to be alright, but he needs to rest," said Madam Pomfrey. She clearly thought that visitors would disturb him. "Mr. Weasley is very lucky to have such caring friends and family."

"Thank you," said Ginny. Hermione sat down again, a faint smile on her lips. He was going to be alright! Still, she wanted to see him, but she felt some anguish leaving her. Harry returned with some dinner rolls and some cheese.

"It isn't much," said Harry, sheepishly. "But it's all I could get."

"It'll do. I'm not that hungry, anyway," Ginny told him.

Hermione took a roll, absently, nibbling on it slowly. It felt good to eat, but her stomach was still tied in knots. Harry and Ginny began talking about Quidditch and Hermione found herself retreating inwardly. She started thinking about what she should say to Ron when he woke up. She would apologize for ignoring him, wish him a "Happy Birthday," tell him why she was mad, admit her feelings for him, ask him to break-up with Lavender... she didn't get a chance to come up with anything else, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were hurrying up the stairs.

"Ginny! How is he?" Molly asked, hugging her daughter.

"We have no idea. We haven't seen him, yet. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright, though."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Hermione, Mr. Weasley looking at them, kindly. It always seemed to Hermione that he wore a strong face when the family was in distress. Then they disappeared behind the double doors. Parents it seemed, were an exception to the no visiting rule. After what felt like ages, the Weasleys emerged, looking somewhat shaken, but they appeared to be managing.

"We're going to speak with Dumbledore," said Arthur. Madam Pomfrey poked her head out the door.

"You're still here?" she asked, looking at Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "You _are_ devoted... you can come and see him now, but try not to be too loud, and don't hug him or squeeze him too hard." Madam Pomfrey knowingly looked at Hermione when she said this. Hermione blushed slightly, but pushed past her into the hospital wing. She spotted Ron and instead of her heart leaping, it fell. He didn't look good. There was no color in his face and even his hair had lost some luster. He looked shiny, as though he'd been sweating and Hermione hoped he wasn't uncomfortable. He looked peaceful, though, she noted as she approached. Harry drew up chairs for them to sit in, Ginny and Hermione sitting on either side of him.

"He's just sleeping," Madam Pomfrey told them. Hermione wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew she shouldn't. She wanted him to wake up so he would know she was there, that she would never ignore him again! She was determined to stay by his side as long as she could. They all sat in silence, but each had a vested interest in Ron waking up. A few minutes later, Fred and George arrived looking grim. Hermione listened vaguely as Harry recounted the tale for the twins, growing more upset as the images passed through her mind. This was now the third time she heard the tale and tears were building up again. Listening to them discussing theories on the poisoning, she finally felt moved to speak. The sound of her own voice surprised her. She sounded as awful as she felt. Then something amazing happened. Ron said her name...well, she couldn't be completely sure, but it really did sound like it.

"Erm-my-nee," he'd mumbled. If that wasn't "Hermione," what else could it be? And she had just spoken, hadn't she? Nobody else seemed to notice, not even Ginny, they all just seemed relieved that he was coherent enough to use his voice. He mumbled a bit more and then began snoring. Hermione's heart was fluttering, her nerves jangled, but now for a completely different reason. She felt strangely energized. She found herself able to discuss the recent attacks with her friends, and felt she actually had something worthwhile to offer. When Ron's parents returned and it was time for her to leave, she did so feeling hopeful, rather than in despair. She would return tomorrow, and the next day, until he woke up and she could see those glorious blue eyes. And even then, no matter how long he had to stay, she'd visit him everyday. She'd visit until he knew that he had her back again and until he knew that she'd never really been gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat by Ron's side, relief growing in her as she swore the pink was returning to his cheeks. She'd been there for an hour already, having gone up to the hospital wing right after breakfast. She had a free period, so she spent it with Ron, willing him to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had given her another knowing look as she handed her a bottle of green potion and a spoon.

"Give him two spoonfuls of this when he wakes up. Don't wake him up on purpose, he still needs his sleep."

"Thank You, Madam Pomfrey," she sighed, grabbing his hand. She couldn't help it. She needed contact with him. After many long weeks of ignoring him, she needed him and it felt so good just to sit with him now. His hand was cold and that alarmed her. She removed her hand from his and placed it on his forehead. He started awake, which startled her. She gasped, jumping a little. Ron looked around, groggily, and seeing her, his eyes lit up, a grin forming on his face. Those blessed blue eyes opened and looked right at her. Relief fell over Hermione in the form of a laugh. She beamed at him.

"Hermione!" Ron said, attempting to sit up.

"Are you sure you can sit up?" she asked with concern, propping the pillows up behind him as it became clear that he could.

"Bloody hell, I'm in the hospital? What happened to me?"

Hermione attempted to tell Ron the story she'd learned from Harry and her body quivered as she did so, sobs threatening to take over. She was looking at him, alive and well, and still the tale of how he'd been poisoned was more than she could bear.

"Are you crying?" he asked incredulously, Hermione laughing through the tears because it was such a typical "Ron" reaction.

"I thought you hated me," he said, looking down.

"No, Ron, I don't hate you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, composing herself. Ron looked glum.

"You've been acting like it."

"Well...you haven't exactly appeared to miss my company. You've been rather occupied," Hermione said huffily.

"Of course I miss you. I hate it when we fight."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure when we have bicker, that's one thing...but like in third year, when we didn't speak...and I know that was my fault...I didn't like it. I suppose _this_ is my fault too," he said, looking dejected. Hermione felt bad. Yes, what he said was mostly true, but she hadn't pictured their reunion this way.

"Forget it," she said. "I've missed you too much and I'm just so relieved you're okay."

"So we can be friends, again?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes...friends." She said the word feebly. She wanted to be so much more than friends. But she supposed friendship was a start, all things considered. "We never really stopped being friends. I just stopped acting like one."

Ron couldn't think of what to say to this, though he had lots of thoughts on the matter. Hermione remembered the potion Madam Pomfrey had left on the bedside table.

"I'm meant to give you a potion," she said getting up and crossing to the table. She poured the first spoonful and held it out to Ron who sipped it and grimaced.

"That tastes terrible." Ron grimaced.

"One more."

"Seems to be working, in any case." Ron swallowed the second spoonful with more ease and it looked to relax him.

"I hope you can forgive me," said Hermione. "For acting like you don't exist."

"Naturally. If you can forgive me too, for not treating you...the best."

Hermione nodded.

"I just want things to go back to normal."

"Me too." Silence ensued and Hermione looked down at her shoes. Ron's eyes examined the hospital. He noted he was the only one there.

"Happy Birthday," Hermione offered.

"Thanks. Though to be honest with you, it wasn't the best." He laughed and revealed the grin Hermione'd grown to adore.

"I didn't get you a present."

"It's okay. Having you back is enough for me."

Hermione blushed. Ron reached out his and and grabbed hers, squeezing it affectionately.

"I mean it," he said.

"I know. But I'll still owe you a present," she said smiling.

"Just no chocolate cauldrons."

"Deal."

"Hermione...thanks for coming."

She blushed even more furiously, realizing he was still holding her hand.

"Of course! I feared you might be...I was so worried. I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm more than alright, being back in your good graces."

Was Ron trying to set her face on fire?

"Well, then try not to do anything else to lose your place there."

"I won't."

They sat in silence for a long time, their hands still linked. Hermione didn't know what to make of it, but at the moment she didn't care. Unless Lavender showed up, there was no reason why she couldn't enjoy it. Hermione wasn't sure if Lavender even knew Ron had been poisoned.

"Does Lavender know you're here?" she asked, trying to sound casual, but barely masking the edge in her voice.

"How should I know, I just woke up, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes. Would you like me to tell her?"

"Not especially."

"Ron! She's your girlfriend!"

"But I wish she wasn't. I mean... she's a bit clingy."

"A bit, yes." Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to help it.

"Please don't tell her. It may seem insensitive, but I'm not ready for her to come in here. I'm not completely healed yet and she'd probably try to snog me senseless. She could do permanent damage."

"I won't tell her, Ronald."

"It's shameful, but I'm actually relieved to have been poisoned if it gets me some peace and quiet."

"Ron!"

"It's true, Hermione. She follows me everywhere. She annoys the hell out of Harry, I know it..._you_ stopped talking to me because of her."

"She _will _find out eventually, you know. And she has a right to know what happened to you. She'll want to visit."

"I suppose so."

"But she won't hear it from me."

"Thanks."

"Lots of people have been in to see you though. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, your Mum and Dad, Hagrid. You've got lots of presents."

Ron noticed all the cards, gifts, and flowers on the table for the first time.

"Want to help me open them?"

"Actually, I need to be going. I have to get to Transfiguration."

"Oh," said Ron sounding disappointed. "Can you bring me the assignments later? Maybe help me, so I don't get so behind?"

"Of course. I'll see you then."

"I'll be here," joked Ron. Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she playfully mussed his hair. A look passed between them that was unlike anything they'd ever shared.

"Bye," she said, growing timid. She left Ron and the hospital wing, feeling slightly confused, but happy. Hermione would get to spend more time with Ron in the evening. For the first time, her lessons couldn't go fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Hermione and Harry brought Ron his homework assignments and Hermione gave him a birthday present. She'd written Fred and George, who'd planned to be in Hogsmeade again, to ask them to send some chocolate frogs. She had them do a charm to reveal the cards inside. That way, they could be sure to send frogs with cards that Ron hadn't collected yet.

"You only said no chocolate cauldrons," said Hermione hesitantly. "I hope you can still stomach chocolate. I know the frogs are..."

"My favorite!" He was already opening one and shoving it into his mouth. "Thanks, Hermione," he said with a mouthful. This normally would have disgusted her, but it was actually endearing today, for some reason. Hermione was just glad to see him alert and Happy. "Braxton the Boisterous! I don't have him. He's really rare!" To see such unbridled excitement in Ron made hermione's heart soar. She found it adorable that he was seventeen and still got excited about chocolate frog cards. Some people (Malfoy) might say that Ron was simple. But she knew that was only because it was the simple things in life that delighted him. This delighted her.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, mate," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Or the Prince," Ron replied. Hermione sighed audibly. She didn't want to ruin this evening by arguing about the Half-Blood Prince, but she simply couldn't stay mute on the subject. "Don't start, Hermione," Ron continued. "Harry having that book saved my life, plain and simple...and don't say that if he'd paid attention to some lesson that took place 100 years ago he would have remembered to use a bezoar. We all know _you're _the only one who remembers that mental stuff."

"That _mental stuff _is the only reason you're not dead right now!" Hermione yelled. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Let's not do this, now," Harry said weakly. He wasn't pleased that his newly made up best friends were already set to arguing. After Ron's near death he didn't have the patience for it.

"Sorry," Ron said. He looked at Hermione apologetically. He remembered what he'd told her earlier about staying in her good graces. Arguing was just their default mode.

"I shouldn't have yelled," replied Hermione, softly. Harry stared between them, feeling as if he'd missed something. But if they were going to settle things in this manner, he was all for it.

"So, what work did I miss?"

"Professor Slughorn's letting you off the hook for any potions work because he feels so bad about poisoning you. But he wants you to read the theory of sleeping draught and hand in a page on how to make it. That's not due until next week. Actually he said, 'whenever' would be fine. Mostly he just sends his regards," said Harry.

"Professor Binns talked about the Fires of 1581 again, when _fiendfire _was created, but I don't think he realized he gave that lecture ages ago. You already have all the notes on that one. Snape has us reading several chapters a night," Hermione told him.

"Well, _you_ can just read the chapters and tell me about them after you memorize them," said Ron looking hopeful. Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"We nave a new star chart to complete by the weekend, but that's it for the day."

"Quite disappointing, if you ask me. We've been doing such advanced stuff in transfiguration, lately. I was hoping she'd have us working on something new this week, but we're still working on tables."

"Disappointing, eh? You're really something, Hermione," Ron said, stunned.

"McGonagall's upset about the attack," said Harry. Hagrid told us that if this keeps happening, they'll have to close the school, just like when the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

"She really cares about this school and the students. She wants whoever's behind these attacks to be stopped." Harry was about to open his mouth, but Hermione stopped him. "It's not Draco, Harry, for the millionth time."

"Want to play Exploding Snap?" Ron ventured, wanting to keep the peace.

"You don't want to get started on your work?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not! Madam Pomfrey says I have to stay here at least a week, I have loads of time. I want to enjoy some Lavender-free fun with my best friends."

"About that...she's really upset that nobody told her you were in here," said Hermione.

Ron looked guilty.

"Has she been to see you?"

"Yeah. She found out I was here at lunch."

"Yes, we were the ones who told her. She cornered us," said Harry.

"She visited on every break this afternoon."

"She wasn't happy that I'd been to see you," Hermione said, pointedly.

"Well, of course you came to see me! We're best friends!"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. He wished he knew how to be shot of Lavender, but he didn't have a clue. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. During her visits he'd feigned sleep, Madam Pomfrey shooing her off him, telling her to let him rest. She'd been tying to smother him with kisses. Ron had never been more thankful for Madam Pomfrey.

"Let's _do_ play Exploding Snap," Hermione said, changing the subject. Harry got out the cards.

They played for a while and then Ron yawned and Madam Pomfrey told them to get out and let him rest.

"I'm not actually tired. I was just yawning."

"You want to stay here longer?" she asked, giving him a spoonful of purple tonic.

"Not really," Ron said, swallowing.

"See you tomorrow," said Harry. "I've got Quidditch practice tonight, anyway."

"Oh right. Quidditch. What'll you be doing, then?"

"McLaggen," said Harry weakly. "I"m not happy about it, mate."

"Yeah, alright," Ron scowled. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Ronald."

Harry and Hermione walked to Gryffindor tower together.

"I'm glad you made up with him," said Harry.

"Me too."

"It's good to have you both back."

"Have a good practice, Harry."

"See you, Hermione."

Hermione ascended the stairs to the girls' dormitory hoping that Lavender wasn't there. She was.

"Where have _you_ been?" asked Lavender? Hermione decided honesty was the best policy. Besides, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Harry and I just took Ron his assignments."

"Oh, did you? You don't think _I_ should have done that for him?"

"Did you even think of that, Lavender?" asked Parvati, who seemed increasingly exasperated with her friend, of late.

"Well, no...but I _am _his girlfriend. I ought to take care of my _Won Won!_"

"I suppose, I thought of it because I'm so obsessed with schoolwork," said Hermione, not daring to admit that Ron had asked her to do it for him.

"Oh!" said Lavender. This answer seemed to satisfy her. "I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I really miss him, you know..." Hermione gathered some books to take down to the common room for study, trying to tune Lavender out. She caught something about his "soft lips" and she winced. She wished Ron would wise up and ditch her, already. The only person who thought their relationship was a success was Lavender.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, this is so frustrating!" exclaimed Hermione, flopping down in the chair beside Ron, holding her hands up in defeat.

"You just don't like losing," said Ron. The Wizard's Chess board hovered above his chest.

"That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well...I just...I" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Here, I'll help you," said Ron, gently, grabbing her hand. Any hope Hermione had at resisting was gone, though she attempted to protest.

"Ron..."

"You could be brilliant at Chess if you just applied yourself. Now see, this move here... you don't want to do that, because then_ I_ can do this..." He captured Hermione's queen and gazed into her eyes, hoping she'd see why her move had been wrong.

"I just don't like Wizard's Chess, Ron."

"You still think it's too violent, eh?" he asked. Hermione had an odd, unreadable look in her eyes. Giving up, he took his wand from the bedside table and folded the board back up, sending it and the players back into the box. Hermione watched as the box with the board and pieces flew gently under Ron's hospital bed. He sighed, heavily.

"I suppose there _is_ a reason why I've never liked Wizard's Chess, nor wanted to..." said Hermione, not meeting Ron's eyes.

"What?" he asked, earnestly. Hermione hesitated.

"Because of first year," she said finally. "That horrid game we had to play...you got so hurt, I was so frightened. I hadn't a clue what to do...I thought...I've never been so scared! Except, I suppose now _this_ has to top it. But I swore, if I never saw another Wizard's Chess set in my life it would still be too soon."

"Blimey, I had no idea. I made through alright."

"Yes."

"And I survived this just fine."

"And when we thought Sirius tried to murder you in your sleep! You've got to stop coming so close to death, Ronald Weasley!"

"It's not my fault! And Sirius wasn't after me, remember?"

"I know that now! But at the time we didn't. It was horrifying! The point is...I've had to live with the fear of losing you at least three times now."

"Don't forget those brains at the Ministry," said Ron, trying to make light of it.

"I wish I _could_ forget! It isn't funny, Ron."

"I know. Listen, I'm pleased you care, but you can't worry about things that have already passed. Besides, Harry's come close to death way more times than I have. I don't see you getting all huffy about that..."

Hermione just stared at him.

"That's different, and you know it," she said.

"How is it..." Ron didn't get to finish his sentence. The doors of the hospital wing had opened and Ron heard the high-pitched squeal before Hermione did. Lavender had come in.

"Won Won, I've come to see you! Oh." She stopped short, noticing Hermione. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Just visiting. I was about to leave," said Hermione. A sound escaped Ron that couldn't be deciphered. Hermione looked over to see he was lying down, eyes squeezed shut. He was pretending to be asleep!

"He's alseep! Oh, bollocks, he's always asleep when I visit him!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Yes, that's why I'm leaving," said Hermione. "He's been sleeping this whole time, so, it was getting quite boring."

Lavender ignored Hermione and ran to Ron, attempting to squeeze him and plant her lips on his face. He wasn't doing a great job at feigning sleep, as Lavender's proximity caused his face to screw up in a painful expression. Hermione nearly laughed. Lavender didn't notice.

"Get off of my patient, Miss Brown, what do you think you're doing? Do you want to make him worse?" Madam Pomfrey chastised Lavender, practically having to pull her off Ron.

"No, Madam Pomfrey."

"Just sit by his side and wait for him to wake up or else go away. I can't have you interfering with his treatment."

Lavender sighed loudly.

"Well, I'll just go then. It i_s _boring watching him sleep."

With that, she left the hospital wing. Hermione stood there dumbfounded. Ron opened one eye tentatively and then the other.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"What was that all about?"

"I can't take it anymore, she's driving me mad."

"So why don't you break up with her?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know how."

"Tell her how you feel...not that she's driving you mad...just that you're feeling..."

"Suffocated," Ron finished, glumly.

"You could put it more delicately than that. Just tell her it's not working anymore..."

"I don't know if it was ever really working. Believe me, I've tried, Hermione. She doesn't listen. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's not exactly a talker. She just attacks me with those ruddy lips..."

"Yes, I've noticed," said Hermione.

"Right."

"I'd better get going," she said.

"No! Please stay. Just for a while longer?"

"Alright."

"I can't believe McLaggen's playing keeper." Ron looked out the window longingly.

"He's not going to play permanently, Ron. He's just a fill-in. That's what Harry said."

"Yeah, but...he's better than me, Hermione. I hate to say it. I don't know how I outplayed him at tryouts but it was a bloody miracle. Everyone thinks Harry just picked me because I'm his best mate. When they see how good McLaggen is..."

"Ron, Harry picked you because you're the most qualified. McLaggen is rude and childish. He's not a team-player."

"I thought you liked McLaggen. You told Parvati you thought he was good..."

"Ron, I..."

"You took him to Sluggie's party."

"Well, I...you...what is it?"

Ron had grabbed at a pain in his side.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It'll pass. It's just part the recovery." Hermione hated seeing him like this.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. But before she could do anything, Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a bottle of potion. Hermione watched watched as she made him drink half of it. Ron breathed in heavily and let it out, falling back onto the pillows. Hermione looked extremely distressed. This was the first evidence she'd seen of the lingering pain. Whatever Ron was dealing with, he was handling it really well. She admired him.

"Just stay," Ron repeated, finally answering Hermione's question. "Until I fall asleep. You could read those defense chapters to me!" Hermione couldn't think of anything she'd rather do, but she felt a bit guilty thinking of how he'd forced Lavender out earlier. She decided to let that guilt go, because for once in a great while, she was right where she wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione wanted to look in on Ron before the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, she just didn't know what to say. She couldn't wish him luck, as he was out of commission, though he was still part of the team. Ron's absence from the pitch was a sore subject and he'd at least hoped to be able to go down and watch, but Madam Pomfrey had insisted that he wasn't yet ready for such excitement. He'd seemed so down at this news. Hermione had indeed visited him every day and he'd been in relatively high spirits. Now, seeing that McLaggen was playing in his stead, he'd be bound to feel disgruntled. Hermione wasn't sure she could stomach that. Hermione felt extremely guilty for having asked Cormac to Slughorn's Christmas party. It had been an altogether unpleasant experience, but Ron didn't know that. Also on the list of things that Ron didn't know was the fact that she'd confunded McLaggen at tryouts so Ron could maintain his slot as keeper. And now he was playing for Ron. All week Cormac had hounded Harry, suggesting himself as replacement without being asked. He cornered Harry whenever possible to talk about strategies and several times Hermione'd overheard him telling people he was the new keeper.

"Lucky for Gryffindor Weasley got poisoned. We might actually have a shot at the cup."

chuckled Cormac. Hermione had fought the urge to go over and hit him in the gut with the large book she was holding. How dare he suggest that Ron's near death had been positive? Then she reminded herself that it _had_ brought them together again. _That's my own doing_, she thought. She could have, _should_ have made up with him long before. Hermione had been about to go visit Ron when Ginny'd told her it might make things worse.

"It'll only remind him that he can't go down. He'll want you to stay and you don't want to miss the match, do you?" she'd said. If Hermione'd been truthful she would have told Ginny she'd rather sit with Ron than watch Quidditch any day. Instead she took the advice of her friend and went down with her, narrowly avoiding Cormac on the way.

"Thinking of confunding him again are you?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe. He certainly deserves it."

"Then we'd have no chance of winning."

"I don't care if Gryffindor loses a thousand to one. McLaggen should not get the satisfaction. I've never found anyone so disgusting."

"Not even Malfoy?"

"Malfoy didn't try to eat my face off at Slughorn's party or to grope me in the hallway," Hermione blushed.

"I'll hex him the first chance I get," said Ginny, "just not during the match. I don't fancy playing with him, but there's not much else we can do. See you afterwards?" Ginny asked heading towards the girls' locker room.

"Yes," said Hermione making her way to the stands. She spotted Neville and took a seat by him.

"Ron couldn't come down?" he asked.

"No," Hermione replied sadly. "Madam Pomfrey thought he might get too worked up."

"I'll say," said Neville. "To have Cormac playing keeper... and the awful things he's been saying..."

"You heard it too?"

"Unfortunately. I told him to lay off."

"Wonderful."

"He just laughed if off, of course, but I don't care."

"Thanks Neville. I know Ron would appreciate it."

"I'm glad you two are talking again."

Hermione blushed. She hadn't realized how perceptive Neville could be. What else did he know?

"So am I," she said as Luna's airy voice filled the stadium. "Here we go..."

What followed was absolutely the _worst_ match Hermione had ever seen. And it wasn't just because Hufflepuff was clobbering them, it was because Cormac was _allowing _Gryffindor to get clobbered. Why did he keep leaving his goal post. That was no way to save goals. Hermione looked from Cormac to Harry. Harry had never seemed more furious. Ginny looked livid as well, her cheeks practically matching her hair.

"Back to your post!" Gryffindors kept yelling. But these cries fell on deaf ears, for McLaggen merely looked up at his "fans" acting as though he was some hero. Meanwhile Hufflepuff had scored several times. Hermione buried her head in her hands. This was so embarrassing, she was glad Ron hadn't come down here for this. He would surely exert himself hollering. Hermione hoped he wasn't listening. She hoped he was sleeping soundly. But this was not the worst of it. Cormac had taken it upon himself to show the beaters how it was done. He had hold of a beater's bat. Hermione watched, incredulously. She knew very little about Quidditch, but she was sure this was not allowed. Then the worst thing happened. Cormac wacked a bludger and it went straight to Harry. She hardly had time to process the information when the entire stadium erupted in outrage. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and even some Hufflepuffs were booing. Hermione ran down the steps quickly. It seemed Harry was being tended to, likely being taken to the hospital Wing. Hermione could see Ginny's face and she swore she could see tears in her eyes. Hermione decided she'd go to the hospital wing at once to tell Ron what happened and to wait for Harry to be brought there. Ginny had already retreated to the locker room. It seemed she had a similar notion. Hermione was beyond horrified that Harry had been hurt, but she felt some comfort in thinking of the reaming out Cormac was sure to receive at the hands of his "teammates." She was sure they didn't see him as a true teammate. He certainly hadn't acted like one. She wondered what poor excuse he'd use to defend himself. But she put this at the back of her mind. He wasn't worth another thought. She had more pressing matters to attend to.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny paced back and forth in the hospital wing, her face set in an angry expression. Hermione sat by Ron's side, eyes flickering to the bed where Harry lay sleeping.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on McLaggen," Ginny screeched. "What a compete imbecile! Harry could have been killed. What was he thinking?"

"My guess is, he wasn't," said Ron. "He's never struck me as the sharpest bloke."

"No, he's not. Hermione, I'm glad you conf..." Ginny stopped short, realizing her error. Hermione's eyes were wide and pleading. "Confiscated that rulebook he had with him. He kept opening it and showing us how we were doing everything wrong." _Nice save, Ginny, _Hermione thought. This wasn't so far from the truth, anyway.

"Lousy git," Ron muttered.

"Gryffindor won't let him get away with it," said Hermione. "Everyone's really angry." Listening to the girls insult Mclaggen, Ron seemed to cheer up a bit. He had been in such a good mood over Luna's entertaining commentary when Harry'd been brought in, followed by an ashen-faced Hermione and a muddy Ginny still in her Quidditch robes.

"Harry will be alright though," Ron said hopefully. "That's what Madam Pomfrey said." Ginny renewed her pacing with vigor. She stopped by Harry's bed and looked down at him sadly. Hermione knew that Ginny wanted to sit down by his side and wait for him to wake up like she'd done with Ron. But Ginny knew better than to do so in front of her brother. This was hardly the time. She was still going with Dean, after all, though they fought most days. Ginny glanced at Hermione. It was a wonder that she and Ron could fight so often and still remain friends, still teetering on the verge of something more. Ginny didn't think she had the patience for that. Hermione's face had nothing but sympathy written on it. Ron had fallen silent, not sure what to say. Ginny thought he'd probably prefer to be alone with Hermione, but she couldn't imagine leaving Harry's side just yet.

"Harry won't be pleased when he wakes up and finds out what happens," Hermione said.

"If only I hadn't gotten poisoned, this never would have happened. Stupid Slughorn," Ron grunted.

"He feels terrible, Ron. You know that. You ought to be more upset with Romilda Vane."

"Believe me, I am. As if my love life weren't already complicated enough." Hermione bristled at this statement.

"Speaking of, you _still _haven't chucked Lavender?" asked Ginny, pleased to be talking about Ron's feelings rather than getting dangerously closer to revealing her own.

"Does _everyone_ know I want to break up with her?"

"Everyone except for Lavender. I heard tell Harry you were always sleeping when she visits. I know even _you_ can't sleep that much!" Ginny wore an expression of mirth, while Ron looked increasingly uncomfortable. His ears had gone red.

"Can't we discuss something else?" he asked. Hermione had to hide a small smile. Ginny laughed, but didn't offer a new topic, nor did Hermione. The only things on Hermione's mind were Harry's injury, vile McLaggen, and Ron's relationship with Lavender. These subjects had been exhausted already. Hermione suspected that Ginny's mind was similar. She must only be thinking of Harry, Quidditch, Dean, and Harry. Well, there was one other thing Hermione was thinking of. Harry's growing obsession with Draco Malfoy. Ginny had told her that Harry'd been late to the match because he'd run into Malfoy. Ginny wasn't as privy as Ron and Hermione to Harry's suspicions, but she must have guessed a little. Hermione didn't much feel like discussing that either and as much as she wanted to, she would refrain from rounding on Harry about it when he woke. Finally Ginny decided that Harry was safe. She said she wanted to go down and get food and that she actually didn't want to be there when he woke up and heard about how badly they'd done.

"I'm going to find our other teammates," said Ginny. "I want to find out what they've said or done to McLaggen, and if I don't think it's enough of a punishment, I'll whip out my Bat-Bogey hex." Ginny got up and left. Ron and Hermione had been enjoying their frequent alone time in the hospital wing, but now it just seemed somber. Neither felt like playing Exploding Snap of Gobstones, and Ron didn't even have an interest in chess. Nor did Hermione feel like doing work.

"That'll be a first," said Ron.

"I'm already caught up."

"You're likely caught up with seventh year already! I'm surprised McGonagall didn't let you take your N.E.W.T.S. in third year."

"Honestly, Ron, I'm not tat good!"

"You are, though," he said tenderly.

"Well, thank you."

"I'm so sick of being in here. Hell, I even miss prefect duties! I hope you haven't gotten too bored patrolling the corridors alone."

"I haven't. I do miss having your company."

"I wonder how long Harry will have to stay here?"

"I don't know," said Hermione looking at his sleeping form. "Hopefully you'll both get out soon."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Thanks again for visiting so often. It's made it a lot more tolerable."

"Your welcome, Ronald," Hermione said. "I'm glad we're talking again."

"So am I. I just wish it hadn't taken me getting poisoned..."

"Me too. I'm really, very sorry about that. Please don't make me feel worse about it."

"I won't."

"Good. I just want you to know, I won't do it again. If you need me, I'll be by your side," Hermione said with newfound courage. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she didn't care. She was glad she could say it. She'd wanted to before, but didn't have the chance. But it was the truth. Whenever she could, she would always be by his side.

The End


End file.
